Un ser Humano
by X1xharux2X
Summary: Hay mucho que decir y mucho en que pensar, yo he cometido errores, unos más graves que otros y sin embargo, jamás llegue a pensar encontrarme en una situación como esta, viéndolo sufrir en una clínica psiquiátrica. Tal vez a esta altura no importe, pero... mi nombre es Zack y estoy dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de salvarlo, sin importar qué ¡salvaré a Cloud! Lo juro. ZackxCloud
1. Viviendo tú realidad

**Esta historia está publicada en otra pag, mismo usuario, diferente nombre. ** ?uid=42039** Allá la historia va más avanzada y tiene el resto de mis fic's por si les interesa... Tal vez algunos la conozcan, después de todo, es Amor Yaoi.**

**Resumen:**

Las personas suelen ser ignorantes y arrogantes, el no aceptar el hecho de que no están solos es algo simplemente irracional, los que no son iguales los llaman corruptos, los desprecian. Mi mejor amigo no tiene a nadie quien lo apoye, para eso estoy yo, para brindarle lo que otros no, para no dejar que cometa estupideces y haga cosas suicidas, para protegerlo y apoyarlo en esa sociedad inmunda, donde todos le han dado la espalda por ser diferente. Él es gay, un homosexual rodeado de homofóbicos, no es que yo sea gay pero él es mi mejor amigo y para eso estoy aquí, para apoyarlo. A diferencia de él yo si tengo una buena vida, estoy rodeado de amigos, tengo novia, mi familia me apoya. Pero el hecho de que yo este bien no quiere decir que lo voy a abandonar.

Soy Zack, actualmente estoy en una clínica siquiátrica cuidando de mi mejor amigo que esta internado aquí, por considerarlo "un psicópata" y no pienso irme hasta sacarlo de allí. Aunque sea lo último que haga lo sacare de allí, ayudare a Cloud, lo juro.

**Capítulo 1: Viviendo tú realidad.**

¿Cómo había terminado todo así?, ¿Qué hice mal?, yo solo quería ayudarlo, sacarlo de su tan horrenda condena… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?, por mi culpa…solo por mi culpa…Yo lo condené, todo esto es culpa mía. Si pudiera deshacer mi error, si pudiera cambiarlo…es un sueño tonto, un sueño cual niño pequeño, algo que debería saber, es imposible. Aun así ¿Por qué sigo soñando esas estupideces?, ¿Por qué mi estúpida esperanza lo condenó a él y no a mi mismo? Soy el culpable de su desgracia, soy la causa de ello.

No se si a estas alturas seré terco, orgulloso, o un simple estúpido que a todas estas no reconoce su error pero…Lo sacare de allí. No importa lo que me cueste, sacare a Cloud de allí.

\- Necesito tu ayuda, maestro – al dirigirme al hombre de aproximadamente unos 35 años, este rechisto, su mirada fría y calculadora se había transformado en una que muestra su molestia. Su ceño se frunció a modo de más no poder, sus arrugas se profundizaron y sus ojos parecían dagas, y todo aquello era dirigido a mí, el causante de todo, por no ver la realidad desde un principio.

\- Yo te lo advertí, te lo dije siempre pero te negabas a creerlo, no aceptaste los hechos y no afrontaste la realidad, estos ahora son tus consecuencias de tus actos, tu castigo por tu incredulidad. Afróntalo – su voz…era fuerte, firme, con un toque de molestia en ella – tendrás que resolverte tu solo – una voz que me regresaba a mi realidad, que me recordaba ser el causante de todos los hechos y sin embargo…

\- Lo se, y pagare por ello, pero ellos no merecen pagar por mis errores…No es culpa de Cloud, además, por mi culpa Tifa y Vicent se vieron arrastrados en esto. ¡Ellos no merecen pagar por mis errores!, y no importa que, los ayudare. Yo cumpliré su condena si es necesario – mi mirada detonaba desempeño, determinación y sobre todo preocupación…mi maestro al ver esto suspira derrotado.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, maestro.

\- Jamás he podido negar esos ojos de cachorrito, te ayudare Zack – hice un puchero por el mote, y Angeal ríe como respuesta, relajando sus facciones como originalmente eran…

\- ¿Iremos ya? – pregunte emocionado.

\- Jejejje por supuesto – se pone de pie.

\- ¡Gracias Angeal! – feliz.

\- Definitivamente eres un cachorrito, tan inútil como uno…tal alegre como tal – dice y empieza a caminar.

\- ¡Hey! ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¡Angeal! ¡Ah! ¡Espérame! – Angeal ríe, yo me deprimo…

A estas alturas se preguntaran… ¿Qué ocurre? Pues contare la historia desde el inicio, cuando yo aun no me enteraba de nada…la historia de cómo Cloud termino en un manicomio, como es considerado un "psicópata" solo por ser homosexual… Él es gay, un homosexual rodeado de homofóbicos(1), no es que yo sea gay pero él es mi mejor amigo y para eso estoy aquí, para apoyarlo. A diferencia de él yo si tengo una buena vida, estoy rodeado de amigos, tengo novia, mi familia me apoya. Pero el hecho de que yo este bien no quiere decir que lo voy a abandonar.

Antes yo no lo sabia, no lo veía, estaba ciego en mi propio mundo perfecto…por mi culpa él está allí…por eso lo sacare de allí…lo juro…

¿Me acompañaran en mi relato? ¿Serán pacientes ante mi ingenuidad? Angeal dice que es estupidez… ¡pero no me voy a insultar a mí mismo así que diré que es ingenuidad!

Todo comenzó hace tres años…

En nuestro pueblo natal la religión es muy importante…usan el nombre de Dios para todo aquello que consideren bueno o malo…todo tiene que ser perfecto y ellos consideran que todos son iguales…con las mismas creencias, preferencias, hobbies, etc…

A Cloud lo tuvieron en la mira desde siempre…Cloud es ateo, así que lo trataban como si fuese una escoria, decían cosas como: "él es ateo, de seguro es una blasfemia a dios", "de seguro es corrupto", "tiene que ser ateo porque es un mafioso con ese extraño cabello, un hijo de Satanás" "tiene que ser terrorista, mejor alejarse de él" entre otras cosas…

Yo en particular tampoco soy muy creyente…como Cloud soy ateo…no creo en dios…sin embargo a mí no me tenían en la mira por Angeal…también porque de alguna manera logre pasar desapercibido…

Comencemos con el verdadero relato…hace tres años, el 25 de diciembre, el día que lo conocí…

\- Oye Angeal… ¿Por qué estamos afuera si hace tanto frio?, ¿sabes?, me estoy congelando – dice el cachorro.

\- No te quejes Zack, esto es parte de tu entrenamiento – el susodicho se deprimió.

\- ¡Vamos! Es navidad…dame un día libre hombre…

\- ¿No querías ser un héroe?

\- ¡Si! Pero…

\- Entonces sin quejas

\- Bueno… - resignado.

\- Vas a alcanzar aquella babozana que está en lo más alto de este árbol de banora, este es el árbol de babozanas más grande en todo el pueblo y es propiedad de un buen amigo mío así que no lo maltrates. Las reglas son:

*No puedes usar tu espada*

*No puedes tocar el árbol con tus manos*

*Prohibido pedir ayuda*

\- ¿Entendido?

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Como quieres que alcance la babozana más alta si no puedo usar mi espada! ¡Ni siquiera puedo tocar el árbol! ¡Eso es imposible!

\- No, no lo es, nada es imposible Zack, usa esto – hizo el ademan de tocarse en el cráneo, a los costados – y no olvides que no puedes pedir ayuda, mientras yo iré a la cabaña un rato.

\- ¡¿Ni siquiera vas a acompañarme?!

\- Me aburriría, así que no, ¡Suerte! – dijo feliz, alejándose. - ¡Ah! Y los héroes no rompen las reglas Zack – dijo fuerte pues ya estaba lejos. Yo al escucharlo solo atine a deprimirme más…no disfrutaría la navidad… ¡Y me estaba helando! Estaba nevando, la nieve caía en forma de copos, poco a poco, era linda y si no fuera porque tenia congelado el culo me habría gustado bastante ¡Angeal era malo, ni una piche bufanda me pudo dar, tacaño!

\- Uff… ¿ahora que…? – susurre…

Intente poniendo mis piernas alrededor del árbol, pero me caí enseguida al notar que necesitaría mis manos para eso, no se burlen, ¡Nunca he sido estratega! Además que caer de culo no me hiso para nada gracia…pero a él si…

\- Jajajjajajja

\- ¡No te burles!

\- Jajjajajja l-lo s-s-siento ¡jajajjajajaj! Es que…e-es muy g-gracioso jajajajjaj

\- ¡Ey!

\- Jajajjaja

\- … - molesto.

\- Jajajjajaj

\- … - algo más irritado de lo normal.

\- Jajajajjaja

\- … - apretando mis puños.

\- ¡jajajjaaj!

\- … - con una venita en la frente.

\- Jajajjajajajjaja

\- ¡No te burles! ¡Ni que tú fueses la gran cosa! ¡Apostaría lo que sea a que tú no podrías subir ese árbol de bobozanas sin usar tus manos! – haciendo el berrinche de un niño, estaba molesto y si, esa es la mejor excusa que puedo dar, ni que ustedes fuesen muy sofisticados.

\- Jajajja… - sofocado de tanto reír – lo-lo siento…jejje lo que pasa es que me hiso gracia.

\- Eso pude notarlo – aun molesto.

\- ¿Dijiste subir ese árbol sin usar tus manos?

\- Si… - con desconfianza, sin apartar su mirada de él.

\- Eso es fácil.

\- ¡¿Cómo que fácil?! – primero se burlaba de mí y después decía que lo que he estado haciendo desde que Angeal se fue ¡era fácil!

\- Si, mira. – agarro con las manos una cuerda que estaba tirada mas o menos cerca, pero lo suficientemente escondido como para que no se notase, y me la entrego. – ten.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar el juego de la soga(2)? – con los ojitos iluminados – Mmmm aunque para eso necesitaremos más personas… - pensativo.

\- No

\- ¿No? – con lagrimones.

\- Mmm no es para eso…es que con esto podemos subir el árbol

\- Aja, y yo soy un genio – sarcasmo – ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

\- Yo no, tú. Y ya me di cuenta que de genio no tienes nada

\- ¡Ey!

\- Yo solo afirme lo que tu dijiste, el que se insulto a si mismo fuiste tú

\- …grrrrr… - gruñendo, estaba irritado y molesto, murmuraba por lo bajo cosas como "él es el que llega sin nada mejor que hacer diciendo tonterías, ¿y yo soy el bruto? ¡Yo no alardeo de una cuerda!" mientras hacia un berrinche.

El otro se me quedo viendo, como esperando que hiciese algo. Molesto, le arrebate la cuerda de un tirón y me acerque al árbol, mire la cuerda que reposaba en mi mano y luego voltee a ver al árbol, vi la cuerda, luego el árbol, la cuerda, el árbol, la cuerda…ni idea, no sabia que hacer ¿Cómo subiría con una simple cuerda?

Voltee a ver al chico, el alzo una ceja como diciéndome "estúpido" eso no lo iba a tolerar, ¿bruto yo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Bueno…solo me vio, pero se identificar las miradas y esa no me agrado nada, ¡esa mirada me decía que era estúpido por todas partes! Imperdonable, se las vería conmigo, le demostraría que puedo.

En eso se me ocurre una idea ¿y si ponía la cuerda alrededor del árbol y la sujetaba? Así no tocaría el árbol, solo la cuerda, por lo que no era trampa, era por completo válido y Angeal no podría cuestionarlo. Eso hice, sujete la cuerda en los extremos que puse alrededor del árbol y empecé a subir con ayuda de mis pies, el muchacho me observaba pero como estaba dándole la espalda no sabría decir si estaba molesto porque lo logre, humillado porque se me ocurrió a mi, colérico por el simple hecho de que fue a mi a quien se le ocurrió, decepcionado de no haberlo pensado él…o si tenia una sensación de desagrado y una mueca de molestia en el rostro por tener que admitir su error de decirme estúpido.

Aun así deje de divagar y me contendré, no fue fácil pero poco a poco subí a lo más alto y tome la babozana con mis manos, allí estuvo mi error, me resbalé y al no tener sujetada la cuerda…se imaginaran lo que pasó… me di de lleno en el suelo y tuve que soportar el fuerte golpe que recibí por la gran altura a la que estuve expuesto…Mi cabeza me dolía horrores por el golpe, estaba desorientado y mareado, sentía un tormento en las piernas, los brazos me pesaban y lo peor era esa horrible punzada que tenia en la espalda, el sufrimiento que sentía me desoriento por completo, escuchaba las voces a mi alrededor…un llamado, algo…pero no sabia que, las voces se escuchaban lejanas y no podía comprenderlas, el mareo hacia que no viese quien era el que me estaba hablando y no entendiese que quería decirme, si esa persona estaba preocupada, angustiada…no lo sabia, mis parpados me pesaban cada vez más, no podía pensar claramente, lo único que pude ver, la única imagen que me cruzo por la mente, fue de Angeal dándome aquella charla "ese" día…luego de eso perdí el conocimiento y todo se volvió negro…en una dimensión que no pude identificar…donde todo daba vueltas…


	2. ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Un nuevo enemigo?**

La luz me molestaba, me sentía calentito y cómodo, ¡la combinación perfecta para dormir una siesta!, pero esa molesta luz no me dejaba en paz así que me di media vuelta aun con los ojos cerrados y me acurruque, ahí había algo…se sentía bien, era blandito y cómodo, como las almohadas, ¿Qué era…?

\- Mmmm – ronronee acurrucándome más, eso estaba realmente cómodo…

\- ¿Quieres soltarme? – ¿eh…? ¿soltarlo…? ¡¿Soltarlo?!

\- Ahhhhh – grite a todo pulmón, caí de bruces al suelo y mire aterrado a mi "agresor", era aquel chico ¡¿Qué hacia aquel chico en mi cómoda camita?! ¡¿Y cómo podía ser tan cómodo?! – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- Es mi casa…

\- ¡¿Tú casa?! – en efecto, no conocía ese lugar, debía estar en lo cierto – ¡¿Qué hago en TÚ casa?!

\- ¿Esperabas un hotel de lujo o qué?

\- ¡No! ¡Es que… tú… bueno… yo…Angeal! ¿eh? ¡si! ¡Angeal! ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- ¿Me ves cara de adivino? – ese chico era irritante…

\- ¿Quién diablos eres y como termine en tú casa? Sabelotodo. – dije con molestia contenida.

\- Vaya que carácter, ¿no eres mañanero, cierto? – lo vi como el mismísimo diablo, él decidió dejarme quieto antes de que me lanzase encima suyo – bueno genio, ayer cuando te caíste de la manera más estúpida y graciosa del planeta no podía dejarte ahí tirado así que te traje a mi casa – debió adivinar mis pensamientos porque continuo – Angeal debe estar por algún bar con Genesis – de nuevo, adivino mis pensamientos, bueno, eso o mi cara de confusión total con un deje de estupidez en ella – Si, los conozco, Angeal le pareció un poco cruel dejarte ahí solo sabiendo que no verías la cuerda, conoce cuan estúpido puedes llegar a ser…así que me pidió el favor de que te ayudara sin que te dieras cuenta, claro, no pensó que igual te pasarías de bruto pero como sea…te traje a mi casa, por cierto, soy Cloud. – quería matarlo… ¿Quién diablos se creía?

\- ¡No soy estúpido!

\- ¿Ah no? ¿En serio crees eso? ¿en serio…? Ok "genio", tú ganas, eres el rey de la inteligencia, el papa de los helados, el más pro de los pro, el mayor genio de la humanidad ¿feliz?

\- …

\- Bien, debo irme. – primero me insultaba y ahora se iba…maldito…

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- A trabajar, ¿Por qué su majestad no está de acuerdo con ello?

\- ¡¿Quién te crees?!

\- Uff – suspiro – mira, tengo cosas que hacer, tú podrás estar libre siempre pero yo no, el único lugar tranquilo que tengo es este apartamento que rente para poder descansar y ni eso puedo, ya que claro, tú estás aquí. – iba a reclamar pero me callo el sonido de su voz – Recuerda que por más que sea no te deje ahí tirado porque pude hacerlo, si me disculpas debo irme – y así se fue…

De esa manera conocí a Cloud, cuando me ayudo con la cuerda, no fue la mejor presentación…pero fue algo, yo estaba molesto, muy molesto, así que ese día me fui a mi casa sin más y espere hasta que al día siguiente Angeal me contactara, pero eso no pasó, recordé que era navidad así que tal vez él quisiera darme los días libres, aun así era extraño, él siempre pasaba tiempo conmigo en navidad aunque fuese poco…inquirí que era por Genesis, su mayor adoración últimamente, eso y que tal vez Sephirot regresara a la ciudad de uno de sus viajes de trabajo y quisieran pasar tiempo con él, ¡que injusticia!, yo también quería pasar tiempo con Sephi…

Luego de eso no vi a Cloud por tiempo, creí que se había ido de mi vida para siempre pero no pude estar más equivocado…entonces no pensaba que él se volvería alguien tan importante en mi vida, entonces pensaba que seria mejor no volver a verlo, primero porque no le di las gracias y segundo porque no quería hacerlo, el tipo era insoportable… Luego de una semana más o menos me lo encontré, aun era víspera de navidad, se acercaba año nuevo y el día de los reyes magos y yo al haber encontrado a Angeal pensé que seria bueno darle algún regalo, allí me lo encontré, en la tienda de ropa, supuse que también buscaba regalos porque compro una chaqueta muy grande para él y una falda…yo me puse a elegir ropa para Angeal, debía ser cuidadoso si no quería que me restregara mis malos gustos por el resto de mi vida, también aproveche de comprar algo para Genesis y algo para Sephirot, Angeal me dijo que en efecto él había llegado de su viaje de trabajo y también me invito a su casa a pasar el rato con ellos tres. El punto es que una vez escogí vi que él seguía en la caja registradora, la cola ya no era tan larga, quedaban pocas personas pero para cuando él llegó estaba inmensa, me forme en la cola y espere, en todo momento intentando ignorarlo sin que funcionase mucho ya que cada cierto tiempo volteaba a verlo "disimuladamente", luego de un rato pagó, pidió unas bolsas de regalo y se fue, después de toco a mi que hice lo mismo.

Cuando salí de ahí él estaba afuera, enfrente de la tienda cruzado de brazos, apenas notó mi presencia abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente, yo como acto reflejo fruncí el ceño, el resoplo como respuesta y me dijo:

\- Relájate – no entendía a que venia eso, hace no mucho me trataba como escoria ¿y ahora esto? – No vengo a insultarte ni nada por el estilo, ¿te llamas Zack verdad?

\- Si…

\- Bueno Zack como dije soy Cloud, un gusto – lo vi expectante esperando que me aclarase a que venia todo este teatrito – veo que no eres una persona fácil… – ¡ey! ¡Eso debía decirlo yo! – como dije no vine a insultarte, puedes bajar la guardia – su tono era burlón, yo me avergoncé un poco por lo que me relaje – bien, ya nos entendemos, verás Zack el día que te trate como "basura", si puede llamarse así, es porque estaba de malas

\- ¿Y porque te molestas en explicarme razones?

\- Porque no te odio, aunque tú a mi si…eso y porque veo que no tienes mucho sentido del humor y no te agrada mi "humor negro"

\- "¿Humor negro?"

\- Ya sabes, el humor con el que te metes con los demás – yo ni sabia que eso existía – ¿no sabes? Sarcasmo, insultos… vaya, pareciera que vives debajo de una cueva, ¡ey! ¡no te ofendas! Wow, no puedo ni hablar tranquilo sin que quieras matarme…

\- Lo siento…es que no estoy acostumbrado al "humor negro"

\- Entiendo.

\- Podemos hablar un rato ¿no? – me vio interrogante, supongo que es porque no he colaborado en todo el rato, ¡no me culpen! Cúlpenlo a él…o bueno, no, ¡pero tampoco a mí! – mmm ¿no quieres? – la repuesta era obvia, claro, porque use mi arma secreta ¡mis ojos de cachorrito! Mientras pongo una sonrisa inocente, ladeo mi cara y junto mis manos enfrente de mi cara, ni Angeal puede con mi arma secreta, ¿si se los cuento sigue siendo secreta? Mmmm en cualquier caso no me delaten ¿si? (haru: lo delatan y los mato ¬¬ nadie se mete con mi Zack u.u zack: ¿me dejas continuar porfa? :$ Haru: claro… *¬* *babeando*)

\- Si, claro, no hay ningún problema, es que todo el rato parecía que querías ahogarme en un rio o algo así…

\- He tenido mejores días

\- Seguro, ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?

\- Bien

Él y yo nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriese, me sorprendió lo inteligente que es, más saber que aspira ser científico, él era una caja de sorpresas, yo también le conté un par de cosas…nos hicimos buenos amigos, era como si pudiésemos contarnos cualquier cosa, luego de un rato aun seguíamos conversando…

\- ¿Sabes? Tú acento no suena como los de por aquí…

\- Eso es porque no soy de por aquí, soy de Gongaga – le comenté.

\- ¿Gongaga? Jajajajjaja

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué tiene de malo Gongaga?

\- Nada, nada, ¿Y que haces aquí en Banora?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo, tú acento tampoco es muy parecido que digamos…

\- Bueno, eso es porque soy de Nibelheim.

\- ¿Nibelheim? Jajajjaja

\- ¡Ey! Nibelheim no es muy distinto a Gongaga…

\- Bueno, es que donde están los negocios de Midgar es igual a…

\- Nada más que ver – dicen al mismo tiempo – jajajajjajaja – comenzando a reír.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres agradable pero…te me haces conocido – demasiado, era como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, creo que recordaría haber visto a alguien tan peculiar como Cloud, aun así debía preguntar…

\- ¿A si?

\- Si… ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

\- Mmm de hecho si…una vez…

\- ¡¿A si?! – impresionado – ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- Pues…el día que Angeal te llevo a la iglesia…

\- Mmm – con gesto pensativo, no lo recordaba, hacia memoria y nada… - ¿seguro?

\- Sabia que no te acordarías a menos que te lo dijera

\- Pero si ya me lo dijiste y no lo recuerdo…

\- No me refiero a que nos vimos allí, sino a lo que paso

\- ¿Lo que paso? – confundido.

\- Si…

_Narrado por Cloud: _

_Ese día me dirigía a la iglesia, mi primo, Squall, me pidió que fuese allí para acompañarlo mientras se confesaba con mí tío…el padre… _

_Mi familia siempre fue religiosa, Squall es como yo, ateo, pero lo obligan a confesarse y parecer católico para no manchar el nombre de la familia. Los únicos que me agradan en la familia son él y mi prima, así que accedí a la petición. A mi tío no le hiso gracia alguna verme allí, nunca me he llevado con él por obvias razones y mi tía es igual, la situación nunca fue buena pues vivo con ellos…Squall le pasa lo mismo y al ser con el único con quien me llevo, a excepción de mi prima, hizo que no pudiera negarme a una petición así. _

_El único en la familia que no se confiesa y muestra abiertamente lo que es, soy yo, eso no le agrada a mis tíos y Squall paga por ello al ser el mayor de todos e hijo ilegitimo de ellos…eso también hace que me ablande un poco…Su situación nunca fue fácil al ser desconocido por su padre e incluso en un principio negado por su madre, se lo difícil que fue al estar allí presente para ver lo ocurrido, y al fin y al cabo con quien mejor me llevo es él, me es muy fácil identificarme con él…_

_El caso es lo que ocurrió allí, la capilla del padre donde se confiesan las personas está cerrada, es una habitación pequeña y aparte, dentro de la misma iglesia pero por completo cerrada, así que si estás adentro confesándote junto al padre no puedes ver lo que ocurre afuera y en la iglesia en si. Ese día cuando Squall le toco confesarse yo me quede solo, sentado en los banquillos sin prestar atención a nada en particular, perdido en mis pensamientos y ajeno a todo lo exterior, varios me miraban con odio contenido pero no les prestaba atención…hasta que ocurrió eso…_

\- _¡Hey tú! ¿Eres ateo no? ¡¿Qué haces aquí, blasfemia?!_

\- _…_

\- _¡¿Y bien?!_

\- _Puedo estar donde me de la gana_

\- _¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Largo, escoria!_

\- _No, espero a mi primo y no me iré sin él._

\- _¡¿A si?! ¡Vamos a ver si dices eso después de que te enseñe modales! – lanzó su puño apuntando en medio del rostro, lo esquivo y le doy en la boca del estomago, sacándole el aire_

\- _¿No ibas a enseñarme modales? – con burla._

\- _Maldito… - rechinando los dientes, en eso las demás personas de la iglesia se levantan, algunos toman objetos y se acercan a atacarme, eran demasiados, se abalanzaron sobre mí, pude defenderme un rato pero comenzaba a cansarme…ahí es cuando tú apareciste, justo cuando no pude más y ellos comenzaron a darme de lleno con incontables objetos, Angeal y tú los pararon, poco después mi primo salió de la capilla, fue corriendo hacia mí preguntando que ocurrió, yo no dije nada solo te miraba, a ti que fuiste quien los detuvo, Angeal hablo con el padre mientras mi primo me llevaba lejos, no llegamos a hablar pero supongo que no había nada que decir, allí note que Squall tenia una marca de mano en la cara, ese malnacido que se hacía llamar su padre lo había vuelto a hacer, no me quede callado y bueno, ese día Squall y yo nos alquilamos un apartamento por un tiempo, ese que viste esa vez…no aguantábamos todo el teatro así que decidimos mudarnos, ahora pagamos renta entre los dos…y puede que tal vez mi prima venga a vivir aquí algún día, claro, si ella lo desea, después de todo mis tíos solo dañan a Squall a ella nunca le hacen nada, al menos tenemos el consuelo de que ella estará bien… Ese fue el día que me salvaste el pellejo, te debía una así que no dude en ayudarte cuando Angeal me lo pidió, es por eso que me conociste, en cualquier caso, cúlpate a ti mismo._

\- Je, no hay nadie a quien culpar, me alegro de conocerte

\- Concuerdo contigo por primera vez, ¿será el fin del mundo?

\- Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Cloud (sarcasmo ¬¬)

\- ¡Zack! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Acaso se te olvido tú entrenamiento?

\- Angeal, claro que no… ¿Qué haremos está vez?

\- Te lo diré en el camino, hola Cloud. – Cloud inclino un poco la cabeza como respuesta.

\- Eso me recuerda ¿de donde se conocen?

\- Ahora no Zack, debemos irnos.

\- Pero…

\- Nada, adiós Cloud.

\- Adiós. – contestó.

\- ¡Eh! ¡pero…!

\- Vamos, apúrate – dijo Angeal mientras me jalaba.

\- Ok… - resignado.

Yo pensaba que él era un chico curioso, inteligente e intrigante, me agrado bastante lo cual era irónico después de lo mal que nos llevamos al principio, con el tiempo nos hacíamos más unidos, conocí a su primo, Squall, un tipo muy agradable la verdad. Esos días estuve con Angeal entrenando. Fue muy divertido el año nuevo puesto que lo pasé con Sephirot, Genesis y Angeal, y aun más el día de los reyes magos porque no solo estaban ellos sino que también estaba Cloud, incluso intercambiamos regalos (o él lo hizo -.-) y pude hablar tranquilamente con todos ¡incluso con Sephirot!, Cloud también lo hizo, nunca pregunte de donde se conocen pero mi maestro y sus dos amigos conocen muy bien a Cloud, algo muy agradable fue conocer en el día de los reyes magos a la prima de Cloud, Aerit, ¿saben? Ella es muy linda y agradable. Pasaban los días muy rápido, en ellos Angeal me entrenaba, la solía pasar con Genesis y Seph en el café, y cuando no con Cloud, él se hizo muy rápido mí mejor amigo pero no solo estaba con los anteriores mencionados sino también con Aerit, cada vez que la veía terminaba con ella conversando, poco a poco descubrí lo mucho que ella me interesaba, al tiempo supe que… ella me gustaba.


	3. Mi estúpido error

**Capítulo 3: Mi estúpido error.**

Dicen que el amor es lo mejor que puede ocurrirte en la vida, que todo te hará sonreír, querrás saber hasta la más mínima cosa de la otra persona, algo muy lindo, ¿no creen?, pero suelen confundirlo, piensan que todo es color rosa. Yo, hoy en día, no sé muy bien en que pensar, me di cuenta que creí amar cuando no era así, que vi a la persona equivocada… cuando a quien realmente debí ver, siempre estuvo a mi lado. "Solo eres ingenuo", me dijeron, aun así no pude evitar darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui.

Para oír, hay que callar. Cosa que en ese entonces no podía comprender. Si tan solo me hubiese molestado en prestar atención, en escuchar lo importante, esto no habría pasado. Pero es exactamente por eso que cuento esta historia ¿cierto? Sin el suspenso, sin los errores, no habría razón para contarlo ni habría interés alguno, tampoco habrían reconciliaciones ni mucho menos aquel drama tan importante que caracteriza cualquier buena historia, sin eso ni siquiera me habría molestado en recapacitar, seguiría ciego, y en tal caso no habría historia. Es un ciclo.

Mi error más grande era no comprender los pensamientos de mi compañero, de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano, de la persona que al fin y al cabo debí haber amado.

Yo era un mudo en un mundo de ciegos. Eso pensé. Al fin y al cabo ese era él, yo en cambio era el mayor rey de ese lugar, el más amado, el más querido, mientras mi compañero era el incomprendido, el bufón en medio de un montón de empresarios responsables y de alto prestigio. En ese entonces, yo no lo entendía, no podía verlo… yo era el ciego.

Recordaba cómo pasó, con la mirada de decepción de Angeal sobre mí, la mirada de tristeza acompañada de lagrimas que tenia Tifa, y la de vacío que poseía Vicent. Todos estaban preocupados y yo no sabía qué hacer, él había huido, Cloud había huido… me preguntaba mil y un veces ¿Por qué…? No lo entendía. Squall se había ido por un tiempo, por ello no estaba enterado, Aerit tampoco estaba. Justo después de empezar a salir como formalmente como pareja, porque nos amábamos ¿no es cierto?, ella tuvo que irse por culpa de su padre a hacer unas diligencias, y al contárselo a Cloud, el cual tanto me apoyo, que por fin había dado el gran pasó y empezar a salir con ella, él huyo. Aun así no fue tan grave, eso hasta el cuarto día en el que seguía sin aparecerse, poco después nos enteramos de ello… Cloud había sido internado en un manicomio… y según era por ser:

"_Esquizofrénico Catatónico_" Ilógico pensé inmediatamente. Pero más shockeante fue ver que ellos hicieron más de lo que lo llegue siquiera a pensar en ese instante. Por ello se vieron perjudicados, por eso Tifa lloraba, por eso Vicent se volvió completamente inexpresivo, y absolutamente todo… era mi culpa.

Ese mismo día fui a visitarlo, quise respuestas… quería… yo… quería que él se justificara conmigo, porque estaba preocupado, porque quería verlo, porque a pesar de todo no entendía del todo la situación. Fui mentalizado en que me daría respuestas, en que nos reconciliaríamos, en que saldríamos ahí mismo juntos los dos… que_ iluso. _Díganme ¿a quién le importa un niño en la calle sin comida ni cama?, ¿a quién le importa un pobre animal muerto en medio de la carretera?, ¿a quién le importa una anciana que está tan vieja y enferma que requiere que la hospitalicen, que la cuiden? Ese día comprendí que el mundo es cruel, que la realidad no es igual a los cuentos de hadas, que la mayoría de las personas son nada más que una mismísima mierda.

Al llegar al único manicomio que había en aquel lugar, pedí inmediatamente ser llevado donde él estaba, cumplieron mi deseo, o mejor dicho, mi capricho. Él veía a algún punto inexistente de la habitación, con la mirada ida, las pupilas dilatadas y unas enormes ojeras. Al verme allí solo se dedico a observarme unos minutos y luego desvió la mirada, ignorándome. Normalmente hubiese reclamado, hubiese hecho un berrinche tratando de llamar su atención, pero mi mente estaba ocupada en algo más importante: él estaba tirado en la esquina más lejana y oscura del lugar, temblando, su mirada estaba vacía y traía encima una camisa de fuerza. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no lo soporte, quería llorar, quería gritar… pero en cambio comencé a hablarle, mis palabras eran dulces y mi voz muy sutil, eso, hasta que me harte de que me ignorara.

\- Dime, ¿Por qué te metieron en este lugar? ¿Por qué todos te llaman escoria? – pregunte colérico. – ¡Respóndeme Cloud! – las lágrimas de frustración se deslizaban por mis ojos, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a él?, ¿Por qué no me hablaba?, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¡Yo no quería que eso ocurriera! Porque… yo… él era lo más importante para mí… Lo que más me dolió fue su respuesta. Él solo me observo nuevamente, luego me respondió con voz fría, analizándome, completamente ido…

\- ¿Quién eres…? – dijo ladeando la cabeza, interrogante. Mi rostro no podía expresar mayor sorpresa, ¿Qué… estaba pasando…? Ya no aguante, ahora sí no retuve los sollozos, y corrí lo más lejos que pude de aquella habitación.

Lo siguiente que supe es que Tifa por tratar de liberarlo fue internada también, y que Vicent, por hacer lo mismo, fue obligado a irse del pueblo… de humillarse frente a todos y "deshonrar" a su familia, quienes no pudieron soportarlo y le declararon total desprecio y rechazó enfrente de todos.

Después de eso, no supe nada más de él y tampoco volví a verlo.

Las gotas de agua se deslizaban lentamente por mi piel, mi cuerpo se sentía frio a pesar de estarme dando una ducha caliente, mi mente estaba en algún punto recóndito de mi mente, no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Cerré los ojos y me imagine una cabellera castaña, su linda sonrisa… mi Aerit. Pensé en lo mucho que la amaba, deseaba verla… y se cumplió mi deseo.

\- ¿Zack? ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó una voz dulce y tranquila, la voz de mi amada. – Tardas mucho – dijo entrando a la ducha, abrazándome por la espalda sin importarle estarse mojando su ropa.

\- Disculpa – dije sonriendo tiernamente y dándome la vuelta, mirándola tranquilamente, abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella acariciaba mi pecho con su dedo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – su voz sonó preocupada, yo negué con la cabeza y me agache para besarla. Fue un beso dulce, sin mayores intenciones, ella correspondía como podía… atontada. Yo por otra parte no pude evitar volver a perderme en mi mente, últimamente eso era muy común en mí. La abrace más fuerte, temiendo que se alejara, temiendo perderla como lo perdí a él… fue rápido, ni me di cuenta, pero ya estaba pensando en él otra vez. Mientras besaba a Aerit no pude evitar que una lágrima se escapara de mis ojos, profundice el beso. Sus sedosos cabellos me reconfortaban, su pequeña y lisa espala me daba confianza, su cara tan delicada, y su delicioso perfume… no pude evitar acariciar su cabello de nuevo, su desordenado y puntiagudo cabello… ¡¿puntiagudo?!

Me separe de ella de inmediato, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella parecía confundida. Me disculpe, le dije que estaba cansado, le pedí que me dejara solo… Me di la vuelta y seguí bañándome, ella por su parte me abrazo una última vez y se retiro. Apenas escuche como se cerraba la puerta me derrumbé. Con los brazos apoyados en la pared y las rodillas pegadas a la misma me deslice, quedando de rodillas frente a la pared y la regadera, sollozando. Mi cara era de frustración… ¿Qué había hecho mal… para que todo terminara así?

Estaba nervioso, tenía ¿dos… tres meses?, que no iba para allá. No era para menos, y en especial por como terminamos. Jamás me imagine lo que iba a encontrarme ahí, me enteré de aquella noticia por boca ajena, entonces no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué…?

Solo sé que ese día me fui, regrese a mi casa y me encerré. No llegue a verlo y tampoco me encontré con Aerit, no me apetecía.

Tenía que verlo…tenía que saber… ¿Por qué? Debía saberlo… Así que fui hasta el manicomio a hablar con él, ya era hora de visita, era ahora o nunca… Al llegar me dirigí directamente a su "habitación", luego de que el guardia de seguridad me dejara enfrente suyo se fue. Yo me quede mirándolo expectante, el me devolvía la mirada como intentando hacerme hablar…

_Primer paso, dices "Necesitamos Hablar"_

\- Cloud… – fue lo único que pude decir, no podía articular palabra, después de tanto… ahora lo tenía enfrente.

_Él camina, tú dices "Siéntate es solo una charla"_

\- Zack ¿Cómo has estado? – me pone esa sonrisa tan característica suya, esa sonrisa que solo me muestra a mi… Yo solo lo miro, esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_Él te sonríe amablemente_

_Tú solo lo atraviesas lentamente con la mirada_

\- Necesito hablar contigo Cloud – él me mira intentando descifrar de que va todo esto.

\- Claro, ¿de qué trata? – haciéndose el desentendido.

_Hay una especie de ventana a tu derecha_

_Mientras él va a la izquierda tú te quedas en la derecha_

\- ¿Zack? ¿Por qué viniste? – dijo ahora, un poco más serio.

_Entre las líneas del temor y la culpa_

_Comienzas a preguntarte porque viniste_

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres homosexual, Cloud? – me costó articular esas palabras, el nerviosismo me dominaba. No tenía idea de cómo comenzar está conversación, y mucho menos como reaccionaria este, que hace no mucho no quería ni verme la cara.

\- ¿eh? – fue lo único que dijo, pero su cara de sorpresa me dejo en claro cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Cloud? – inquirí. Mirándolo insistente. Él simplemente no sabía que decirme.

\- Es que…yo…

\- Acaso… ¿No confías en mí? – pregunte, deprimido… tal vez por eso… él…

\- ¡No! Es que…mírame, soy patético, estoy encerrado aquí, todo el conocimiento que poseo… ¿para qué? ¿para nada? ¿me lo estudie para nada? Yo…desperdicie gran parte de mi vida para no ser parte de todos esos analfabetas(1), para no parecérmeles, y a la final nada, yo…soy patético, no logre nada – su mirada era de frustración, durante un momento quede en blanco, sin saber qué hacer.

_¿Dónde me equivoque?_

_Perdí a un amigo_

_En alguna parte en medio de la amargura_

\- No digas eso – dije molesto. Otra vez obteniendo una gran sorpresa de su parte, mi mirada era de rabia, en mi vida jamás había estado tan molesto.

\- …

\- No lo hagas, no te compadezcas, una vez alguien me dijo que no buscase problemas, que buscara soluciones… – mi mirada era de determinación, él solo bajo la mirada.

_Primer paso, dices "Necesitamos Hablar"_

_El camina, tú dices "Siéntate es solo una charla"_

\- …

\- Ese fuiste tú Cloud. – el silencio reino por momentos, uno que yo decidí romper – Aun no me respondes.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

_Él te sonríe amablemente_

_Tú solo lo atraviesas lentamente con la mirada_

\- No me has dicho porque no me lo dijiste…

\- Vivimos en un pueblo donde o eres un títere de la iglesia o te discriminan… yo lo sé mejor que nadie, he vivido así toda mi vida, odiado y discriminado por ser diferente, por no regirme en esas reglas tan absurdas…no quería arrastrarte conmigo…además, no sabía si tú también lo eras… – otra vez tenía esa mirada, una mirada de tristeza, una mirada de dolor, una mirada que demostraba lo mucho que le dolía, lo mucho que sufría… lo mal que lo había pasado, ¿Qué ocurría conmigo? No podía dejarlo así, yo no soy ese tipo de personas.

_Hay una especie de ventana a tu derecha_

_Mientras él va a la izquierda tú te quedas en la derecha_

\- ¿Ser qué? ¿Discriminador? ¿Te parezco ese tipo de persona? – pregunté irónico, sin poder creerlo. Sin saber dónde meterme.

\- Heterosexista…(2) – dijo firme. Una firmeza que tenía tiempo sin ver en él, en su mirada, eso me alegro un poco y lo hubiese detallado más si no hubiese quedado más confundido que Billy por una frase de Mandy.

\- Heter… ¿Qué…? – a veces soy un poquito lento…

\- Olvídalo…solo no quería que me tuvieras repulsión, te alejases o incluso me odiaras por ser así… – Otra vez tenía esa mirada ¡Como la odiaba! Cloud no debería tener una mirada así, tan dolida. Por ello intente sonar lo más dulce posible.

\- Nunca podría odiarte o tratarte mal Cloud, eres mi mejor amigo, debiste confiar en mi…

\- ¿Incluso sabiendo cómo soy? No tienes idea del tipo de secretos que puedo llegar a guardar – dijo molesto. Clavando su mirada en mí.

_Entre las líneas del temor y la culpa_

_Comienzas a preguntarte porque viniste_

\- ¡Dímelos! Yo no te voy a odiar, incluso puedo ayudarte… – me sentía con determinación. Era hora de ayudarlo, de recuperarlo, y lo haría a como de lugar.

\- Je…no puedes, solo arruinare todo diciéndotelo, olvídalo… – desvió la mirada. Quería gritarle un "¡Joder Cloud, mírame!" pero a cambió lo que dije fue otra cosa.

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?! Como debo decirte que a pesar de todo yo…voy a apoyarte… – no sabía cómo expresarme, pero lo quería devuelta, ¡quería tenerlo conmigo otra vez, irnos de allí juntos!

\- ¡¿Quieres saber?! ¡bien! Me gustas ¿ok? ¿estás feliz? – dijo sarcástico. Desafiándome. – ¿Qué piensas? ¿eh? ¡Dime!

_¿Dónde me equivoque?_

_Perdí a un amigo_

_En alguna parte en medio de la amargura_

\- _…_

_Y me hubiese quedado despierto_

_Contigo toda la noche_

"Ya no se qué hacer" pensé, completamente sorprendido.

_Si hubiera sabido, Como salvar una vida_

\- … - no podía creerlo, simplemente… no podía creerlo, ¿yo? No era cierto…él…era mi amigo…

\- …lo sabia… – él se dio la media vuelta y se adentro más en su "habitación"

_Hazle saber que tú sabes más que nadie_

_Porque después de todo si sabes más que nadie_

Y antes de alejarse mucho susurro.

\- siempre fue así, siempre…me gustaste, desde el primer momento…y a todas estás aun se…lo mucho que lo arruine al decírtelo, lo siento, eres libre de odiarme o tenerme asco si así lo deseas… – antes de poder decir algo se escucho la voz del guardia decir "ya se acabo la hora de visitas" aun así no salí, me quede allí, petrificado, Cloud ya estaba lo más al fondo del lugar acurrucado en una esquina, empezaron a escucharse los pasos del guardia de seguridad que venía a sacarme de ahí y encerrar a Cloud de nuevo…yo sin embargo no hice nada, seguía sin moverme siquiera, los segundos parecían eternos, cuando por fin llego el guardia y me saco, justo antes de cerrar la enorme puerta de hierro Cloud dijo – No vuelvas…agradezco todo pero… no vuelvas… ex-amigo – la puerta se cerro, todo ocurría muy rápido, lo siguiente que supe…es que ya estaba en mi casa con Aerit…

_Trata de penetrar en sus defensas_

_Sin tenerle compasión_

Y ni siquiera pude preguntarle, ¿Por qué la otra vez no pudo recordarme…?

¿Qué hice mal…?

_Muéstrale una lista de lo que está mal_

_Las cosas que ya dijiste_

¿Por qué no pude recuperarte? ¿Por qué Cloud no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no pude verlo? ¿Por qué no puedo comprender que esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué…?

_Y ruégale a Dios que te escuche_

_Y ruégale a Dios que te escuche_

¿Qué he hecho mal? Seguí preguntándome. No sabía qué hacer… Aerit me abrazaba por la espalda aguantando mis sollozos… Otra vez en aquella iglesia. Donde tal vez, cometí mi primer error.

_¿Dónde me equivoque?_

_Perdí a un amigo_

_En alguna parte en medio de la amargura_

*~_1 año y medio después_~* EXTRA

No miraría atrás, era hora de arreglarlo todo, era hora de superarlo. Debía seguir adelante. Y no mirar atrás en ningún momento… no pude evitar recordarte, aquella vez que te confesaste… ¿Recuerdas…? ¿Todavía me recuerdas…? ¿Sabrás quien soy…?

_Y me hubiese quedado despierto_

_Contigo toda la noche _

_Si hubiera sabido, Como salvar una vida_

Si voy, podrá ayudarte, desde allá claro está. Podré liberarlos a todos, como dice Angeal: Todas las cosas exigen un sacrificio. Pero yo no puedo evitar pensar en aquella conversación con Cloud… aquello que dije y el cómo me lo respondió. "Sé que mucho se ha dicho del amor, sé que es infinito, que se basa de sacrificio, que no tiene tiempo ni lugar. Pero si es tan grande, ¿por qué no se aman todos por igual?" Una vez no pude evitarlo e hice la pregunta, él solo dijo: "Si esta vida no tuviera problemas ni obstáculos que librar, ni miedos que superar, entonces ¿Qué tendría de divertido?"

Ya no había muchas razones para quedarme, desde allá sería más útil. Aerit… ese era cuento viejo, no había mucho que decir, solo que fue una excelente novia y una gran amiga. Y Angeal… aun podía recordar sus últimas palabras, aquella frase del libro que este tanto anhelaba:

"Ninguna enfermedad te enseña a morir. Te enseña a vivir. A amar la vida con toda la fuerza que tengas. A mí el sida no me quita, me da ganas de vivir." Por Ezequiel. En "Los ojos del Perro Siberiano". Él se reía mientras Génesis lo estrangulaba con la mirada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así? Se suponía que me iba, ¡no que me moriría! A pesar de la mirada de Génesis, Sephirot fue quien casi lo mata… Angeal desapareció luego de ello, o mejor dicho, huyó. Sephirot aun quería matarlo…

_A medida que él comienza a alzar su voz_

_Tú bajas la tuya_

_Y le concedes una última elección…_

Suspiré con pesar, ya no había mucho en que pensar, no habían elecciones… ya la decisión fue tomada y por lo tanto, acatada.

_Manejas hasta que pierdes el camino_

_O te separas de aquellos que has acompañado_

Me iría, era momento de tomar la responsabilidad e irme. Debía solucionarlo todo, arreglar mis errores.

Tomé mis maletas en alto y con firmeza caminé hacia las puertas de entrada del avión, pasé todo el sistema de seguridad y ya con solo el bolso de mano me dirigí a la sala de espera, casado. A penas anunciaron el momento de partir, me paré decidió y entré. _No había vuelta atrás_, pensé. Al sentarme en mi lugar vi por la ventana algo que me descolocó.

\- ¡Zack! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas el rubio, mi rubio.

_Él hará una de dos cosas…_

_Admitirá todo_

\- ¡No te vayas! ¡Zack! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, los guardias de seguridad lo sujetaron con fuerza, intentando retenerlo. Él solo forcejaba aun más. Mi mirada sorprendida no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

_O dirá que ya no es el mismo_

Me paré, cruce todo el recorrido entre las personas que aun intentaban entrar al avión. Una azafata me preguntó "Is something wrong, sir?" (¿Ocurre algo malo, señor?) Pero la ignoré y continúe intentando llegar hasta allá lo más rápido posible, un guardia se puso enfrente de mí y me anuncio que ya el avión despegaría, que no podía salir. Intente evadirlo pero volvió a ponerse enfrente mío. El rubio seguía gritando.

_Y tú comienzas a preguntarte, ¿Por qué viniste?_

\- ¡Zack! – gritó al verme, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos, pidiéndome quedarme con él. "Te amo" gritó. Yo no podía sentirme más agonizante, no podía alcanzarlo ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Tenía que ir con él! Quien sabe que le harían sí no iba por él, además ¡él huyó! En el manicomio quien sabe que castigo le pondrían. Mi rubio estaba ahí ¡Y no podía ir con él!

_¿Dónde me equivoque?_

_Perdí a un amigo_

Entraba en pánico, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue estirar mis brazos, como si pudiese alcanzarlo con eso. Más guardias llegaron intentando hacerme entrar, mientras ellos me jalaban, otros lo jalaban a él. ¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntos?

_En alguna parte en medio de la amargura_

\- ¡CLOUUUD! – grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando los guardias lograron arrastrarme dentro del avión y cerrar sus puertas, él se derrumbo, viéndome agonizante. Otra azafata apareció pidiéndome que fuera a mi asiento, pero la ignore… veía como mi rubio me suplicaba con la mirada y no pude evitar que una escurridiza lágrima se escapara de mis ojos, todo lo que pude hacer, fue poner mi mano contra el cristal… él hizo lo mismo, en el aire, imaginando que nuestras manos se juntaban.

_Y me hubiese quedado despierto_

_Contigo toda la noche _

_Si hubiera sabido, Como salvar una vida_

Y el avión despego… conmigo de pie frente a la puerta y con él viéndome desde tierra.

_¿Dónde me equivoque?_

_Perdí a un amigo_

_En alguna parte en medio de la amargura_

Lo siguiente que supe es que perdí el sentido de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no notaba el fluir del tiempo, sentía la mirada perdida… jamás me había dolido tanto tomar una decisión así… pero era por su bien… y por la deuda con sus amigos. Yo lo ayudaría, es por eso que tome ese avión, es por eso que hacia todo eso, entonces… ¿Por qué me dolía tanto…?

_Y me hubiese quedado despierto_

_Contigo toda la noche _

No podía echar para atrás. _No debía_.

_Si hubiera sabido, Como salvar una vida_

_Como salvar una vida…_

París, Francia.

Había llegado a mi destino. Era hora de cumplir mis sueños de ser un héroe, Angeal tenía razón, pero le demostraría que puedo. Yo te salvaré, Cloud.

_Como salvar una vida…_

**Aunque tú terminaras odiándome, yo te salvaría.**

_¿Dónde me equivoque?_

_Perdí a un amigo_

_En alguna parte en medio de la amargura_

\- Llegaste – dijo la tranquila voz de aquel hombre, examinándome. No pude enfocarlo ya que la oscuridad de la habitación me lo impedía, a pesar del lujoso hotel donde me encontraba no se veía ni mi propia sombra, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas impidiendo entrar la luz del día, y todas las luces apagadas, aun así ni me inmute.

\- Libéralo, se que fuiste tú – fruncí el ceño, chocando mi mirada con la suya.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar… que te haré caso…? Pobre Zack… que ingenuo eres – sonrió con autosuficiencia, ladeando la cabeza – ¿Realmente creíste que podrías hacer algo…? – dijo enganchando su sonrisa.

_Y me hubiese quedado despierto_

_Contigo toda la noche _

_Si hubiera sabido, Como salvar una vida_

\- Haré que lo liberes, no importa lo que me cueste. Lo juro. – dije decidido.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? – aun sonriendo.

_Como salvar una vida…_

\- Acabando contigo, Rufus.

\- ¿Matarías a tu propio padre? – dijo incrédulo.

\- No tienes idea…

_Como salvar una vida…_


	4. Agridulce

**Capítulo 4: Agridulce.**

Aún recuerdo ese día, no podía describirlo de otra manera que _Agrio. _Tuve una pesadilla, por irónico y estúpido que parezca, siempre las tenía… cada vez que algo malo fuera a suceder, no trataba precisamente del acontecimiento en sí, solo me avisaba un mal augurio ¿Cómo creía en eso? Lo había comprobado.

Ese día fui el último en enterarme de lo que ocurrió, Cloud era mi mejor amigo, realmente lo quería y por ello fue que trataron de protegerme, a todas estas sigo sin comprender… ¿Por qué? A quien debían proteger era a él, no a mí.

Tifa lloraba, mi pecho se estrujaba al ver como de rodillas contra el suelo suplicaba, pedía piedad, decía que si no le era concedido a ella una segunda oportunidad al menos se le fuese concedido a Cloud, la fuerte voluntad de la morena flaqueaba, lo sabía, Cloud era el único capaz de tranquilizarla, de hacerle ver quien es ella y lo fuerte que siempre ha sido, pero el rubio no estaba allí. El extraño peso que sentía sobre sí, las imperceptibles lágrimas que ni notó cuando la arrastraban y ella gritaba "¡no estoy loca!, por favor… no me encierren allí" como forcejaba contra aquellas personas, y las lágrimas de arrepentimiento salían sin pudor, si tal vez… ella hubiese hablado con el rubio… porque eso era lo que sentía la pelinegra, culpa, y fue algo que descubrí muchos meses después, cuando ya su voluntad se le había sido arrebatada. Creo recordar que la única persona que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para plantar la cara y defender a Tifa fue él, Vincent; ya había dicho lo que pasó con él en ese entonces pero a todas estas nunca pude olvidar las consecuencias que sufrieron ellos dos, y todo lo que hicieron para merecer eso, fue hacer lo correcto, porque eso fue lo que ocurrió, ellos fueron los únicos que hicieron lo correcto y vaya que sufrieron por ello, a todas estas… tampoco pude perdonarme por quedarme plantado ahí sin hacer nada, en shock. Ese día comprendí las palabras de Genesis: "la humanidad es cruel, y no puedes hacer algo para cambiar eso" o al menos, entendí parte de ello.

Mi maestro no me hablo durante mucho tiempo, estaba decepcionado, no podía creer mi baja en aquel momento en el cual tanto se me necesitó. Cloud… intente comprenderlo, por tantos medios ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón de su encierro? Sabía que era una tapadera, la verdadera razón no salió a la luz así que… ¿Cuál era? ¿Por qué nadie lo sabía? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué no intento alguien hacer algo, por qué colaborar con ello?

Tantas preguntas, sin respuestas. Aquel día que intente descifrarlo y fui a visitarlo, quede aún más confundido, Cloud no me había reconocido y no era la primera vez que ocurría eso, en todas las veces que lo fui a ver cada tanto pasaba eso, el día del encierro yo estaba fuera, en una misión, jamás he ocultado mi afán por ser héroe, y ese día ocurrió todo aquello justamente cuando intentaba ayudar al caballero real de la mencionada Inglaterra, estaba preocupado y distraído ese día por aquella pesadilla, y a pesar de tener ninguna relación con el rubio no pude evitar pensar en él, por su huida, por todo lo que ocurrió en esos días. Tampoco tuve noticias de Aerith hasta claro, el incidente, porque apenas llegue al lugar Tifa y Vincent ya estaban reclamando, justamente después de que Cloud no me reconociese por primera vez.

Siempre podre decir que hay muchas cosas de las que jamás dejare de arrepentirme, pero también hay algunas que no puedo pedir que hayan sido diferentes, una de ellas es Aerit. Porque a pesar de desear saber que ocurrió con el rubio, desear saber su secreto antes del encierro para así evitarlo, no puedo desear simplemente que mi relación con Aerit fuese diferente, porque a pesar de todo, ella fue el pilar que me mantuvo en pie cuando todo pasó, mi único apoyo.

El día en que todo pasó, cuando lo creí todo perdido, cuando el rubio no me reconoció por primera vez… ese día justo cuando Vincent fue desterrado y humillado, cuando Tifa fue encerrada por "problemas psicológicos graves, impidiéndole diferenciar entre la realidad y la fantasía", cuando Angeal me dejo de ver como su pupilo e incluso como su hijo, con una gran decepción; la única que me apoyo fue Aerit, quien también estaba destrozada por Cloud, su primo, su único apoyo.

Recordare ese día por el resto de mí vida y no era para menos con todo lo que pasó, sin embargo hubo una cosa buena ese día, la única cosa buena… fue saber que contaba con ella. En el momento en que todo ocurrió y me quede solo, plantado viendo la salida de Gongaga, justo donde Vincent pasó al irse, y ni un alma quedo afuera de las casas de aquel lugar, solo yo, viendo aquel letrero que indicaba la dirección, al único sitio que se me ocurrió ir, fue a la iglesia. No a la iglesia que construyeron en Gongaga, donde según Cloud nos conocimos por primera vez, no, me refiero a la iglesia en las afueras de Midgar, aquella iglesia abandonada donde Cloud conoció a Aerit por primera vez, antes de saber que es su prima, aquella iglesia que Cloud me mostró por primera vez cuando aprobé un examen de lógica que me hizo Angeal, como recompensa.

Aún recuerdo que no lo entendía, ¿Por qué esa iglesia era tan importante?, ahí comprendí él porque es importante, porque así era en ese entonces y seguía siéndolo, adore el regalo de Cloud y jamás volví a cuestionarme algo que él me dijera, porque a pesar de los años, ese sigue siendo nuestro lazo que nos une y es el día que más añoro.

Ese día la iglesia era mucho más cruel, las inmensas paredes y el gran techo apenas resistente, peor aún, allí estaba ella, aun sin enterarse de nada. No tuve el valor de verle a la cara o acercármele, aun me avergüenzo de ello pero di media vuelta dispuesto a retirarme, sin importar sus llamados… pero sin embargo no fui capaz, no por ella ni por cuestión de consciencia, no, era porque el recuerdo del rubio ahí era muy fuerte, algo que me impedía salir de allí, no pude evitarlo, me quede parado sin siquiera moverme, dándole la espalda a la chica, los minutos pasaban, Aerit ya se había resignado y continuaba cuidando las flores que yacían bajo la única luz de la iglesia, que el sol les daba por causa del techo en mal estado, ahí justamente donde no solo eran las únicas flores de la iglesia, sino de todo Midgar, el regalo del rubio.

Con el tiempo ya me había sentado, abrazando mis rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. Mis pensamientos solo derivaban a él, a su rostro, su sonrisa, su recuerdo y al incidente. Los gritos de Tifa y el orgullo pisoteado de Vincent, las palabras de Cloud, su huida y el momento en que no me reconoció. La imagen del rubio rompiéndose en pedazos, mientras lo pierdo… para siempre. No pude evitarlo y empecé a sollozar, las lágrimas quemaban mi rostro, quemaban cada milímetro que quedase de mi dignidad, su recuerdo se desvanecía con cada sollozo y cada espasmo destrozaba mis ilusiones de recuperarlo, ese día perdí a alguien muy especial; a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi Cloud. Y a cada yoctosegundo que pasaba sabia mejor que cualquier persona que sin importar lo que hiciese, había perdido a la persona más importante que tenía, y me odiaba por ello.

Recordaba las palabras de Angeal antes de dejarme solo junto con los demás, su decepción, recordaba el destino cruel al cual fui destinado desde mi nacimiento, ¿qué importaba si Angeal logró salvarme de ese lugar, si igual mi destino me perseguiría?, ya no tenía por qué luchar, lo había perdido todo; mi maestro, mis sueños, mi honor, a Cloud. No tenía esperanza, ya no era Zack el chico imperativo, ¿cómo podía ser un héroe si ni siquiera pude ayudar a mi mejor amigo?, y ahí fue cuando sentí un peso mayor encima mío, no eran mis pensamientos ni aquel punzante dolor mezclado con mis lágrimas de arrepentimiento, era Aerit, quien me abrazaba desde la espalda intentando reconfortarme, tan cálida como solo ella puede ser, y fue cuando por fin pude desahogarme por completo, mis lágrimas de dolor ahora mientras más salían más me calmaba y no al revés. Fue cuando por fin tuve paz y cuando por fin logre recuperar la esperanza y ser el mismo. Cuando volví a ser Zack.

El verdadero Zack, intentando por todos los medios, salvar a su mejor amigo. Ser un héroe, el héroe que Cloud necesitaba.

Los días pasaban, no puedo decir que entonces hubo la gran mejora, pero de que hubo pues… hubo. Angeal seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, eso me destrozaba pero debía ser fuerte, sino ¿cómo podría ser un héroe?, sobre Genesis y Sephirot… no había vuelto a verlos, todo lo que sabía es que Cloud se comportaba de manera extraña, a veces me reconocía pero eran muy pocas, y cuando lo hacía evitaba mirarme, me había dejado claro que no quería verme. Yo seguía insistiendo.

La castaña se enteró de todo, esperaba un rechazo de su parte que nunca llegó, en vez de eso me ayudaba con Cloud, iba a verlo tanto como yo, me entere que en una de esas Aerit le dio una piedra gris, muy hermosa, en un collar cristalino de pequeñas piedras adornadas alrededor, Cloud sabia de que se trataba pero yo nunca pude averiguarlo, solo supe que desde ese día él nunca se quitó ese collar, que descubrí, fue muy importante para la castaña.

Squall también iba a verlo, al enterarse de todo corto los pocos lazos que quedaban con su familia, solo Cloud y Aerit los siguió considerando como tal, hasta el momento de partir pues Squall tenía que irse, no solo por haber cortado lazos con la persona más importante en Gongaga, el padre de la iglesia (y de Squall), sino por aquel trabajo que poseía este, de Seed. Se fue con los que consideraba sus amigos y aquella pelinegra con quien salía, Rinoa. La única forma de comunicarse con él, fue por medio de aquellas cartas que solía escribirle a Cloud y Aerit cada cierto tiempo. Y sin importar el momento de su retirada su ausencia jamás se notó para ellos dos, las cartas eran más que suficiente.

Siempre creí que el castaño me odiaba, por haber hecho que su primo, Cloud, terminara en aquel manicomio. Eso fue hasta el momento en que también me escribió una carta a mí, no decía mucho, solo lo necesario; tal y como es él.

La carta decía:

_"__Zack._

_Sé que en estos momentos andarás como un imbécil preguntándote que te diré en esta carta, por ello te pido que dejes de hacer el idiota y prestes atención._

_Hay un enorme secreto en la familia, te lo diré pero con una condición. Ayuda a mi hermano._

_ "¿Hermano?" – pensé, entonces fue cuando comprendí, Squall quería a Cloud como su hermano, no como su primo. _

_Tenemos un tercer hermano de sangre, su nombre es Sora. _

_ "… ¡¿Qué?!" – mi asombro era grande. _

_No me desagradas, Zack. Nunca te trate porque tu alegría se sacaba de quicio, no por otra cosa. Seré breve e iré al punto, estoy harto de que Rinoa meta sus narices en mi carta y me reclame por mi tacto._

_Mi hermano fue dado en adopción, fue una de las razones de mi retirada de ese lugar. Nunca lo toleré y jamás lo haré, no es algo que pueda perdonarle a mi "padre". No pude quedarme más tiempo si quería recuperarlo, así que no puedo ayudar a Cloud, no todavía. Por ello te lo pido a ti. Mi hermano tiene un amigo, este irá a ayudarte, va de camino y tiene información, estoy seguro que será de ayuda._

_Sé quién fue el culpable de su encierro y no, no fuiste tú. Quiero decirte quien pero es peligroso, acepta la ayuda del chico y este en el momento adecuado te dirá quien fue. Mi hermano a pesar de todo aún confía en ti, no es como si yo pudiese hacerlo, sigues sin agradarme._

_ "pensé que habías dicho que no te desagradaba" pensé incrédulo. _

_Debes ser paciente, confió medianamente en ti Zack. No me decepciones. _

_Atentamente: Squall."_

Espere pacientemente, bueno, impacientemente a que llegara el amigo de ese tal Sora, pero pasaban los días y nada. Debía actuar sin importar si decidía aparecerse o no. Aunque técnicamente solo habían pasado un día y medio… pero ¡era demasiado! En un día y medio podía morirme, podía olvidar quien soy, ¡incluso podía llegar a decir que el señor Spock es lindo! Agr, que horror, solo si lo apuesto porque si no es imposible, bueno, hace un momento pensé en esa posibilidad pero me retracto ¡eso es una blasfemia a las reglas de la naturaleza! Imposible, ni siquiera sé cómo logro casarse, que horror. El punto es que me salían raíces esperando, no podía más, la paciencia nunca ha sido lo mío.

Tome una decisión, ir a ver a Cloud.

Tenía tanto sin sentirme dichoso, tan alegre, que no podía recordar hace cuánto. Me divertí mucho, pues Cloud decidió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dirigirme la palabra. Conversamos por horas de banalidades, me contó que había veces que no podía sentir el correr del tiempo e incluso olvidaba quien era. Me preocupé y no fue hasta un mes después que descubrí porqué. Sin embargo ese día estaba tan feliz que preferí no tomarle importancia, aun recuerdo parte de la conversación, tal vez porque entonces no pude comprenderla.

\- ¡Espera! – lo interrumpí abruptamente – no lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes Zack? Pensé que lo decía de manera fácil, es imposible que no entendieses. – decía con ese tono de burla tan propio de el cada vez que mencionaba alguna estupidez.

\- ¿Eso que quiere decir? – inquirí irritado. Siempre me "molestaba" cada vez que se burlaba de mí.

\- Responde mi pregunta – fue lo único que dijo.

\- Bueno…no entiendo ¿Por qué no les dices nada?

\- Simple, no tengo nada que decirles. – lo dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Ellos te insultan – y eso solo lograba irritarme más.

\- No me ofendo por ello, si me dicen algo que es cierto pues es verdad, no hay nada que hacer solo puedo mejorarlo, y si no es verdad ¿de que me ofendo si ni siquiera es cierto? Los avergonzados deberían ser ellos que hablan por hablar sin siquiera saber. – intentó explicarme, sin resultados.

\- Pero… ¡ellos te dicen autista! – el ofendido, irónicamente, era yo.

\- ¿Y de que debería ofenderme? – replicó divertido de la situación, riendo entre palabras.

\- Pues… ¡Tú sabes! – no sabia que decir, él siempre me dejaba sin palabras.

\- No, no se. Zack, ¿sabes lo que es un autista? – me pregunto, aun divertido.

\- Pues…es alguien que no es sociable, que no habla…y es rechazado, no tiene amigos. – exprimí lo poco que procesaba mi cerebro, en ese momento claro esta, porque decir que siempre seria decirme estúpido ¡y no soy estúpido! (aquí es un poquito estúpido XD pero aclaro que el verdadero Zack, del Crisis Core, no lo es. Y dejará de serlo aquí también con el tiempo)

\- No. – dijo cortante, aun con un deje de burla.

\- ¿No? – ladee mi cabeza, interrogante, mientras mis cejas se movían en una mueca que mostraba confusión, en aquella expresión tan característica de mí, y una de las razones del apodo que Angeal me puso, "cachorro".

\- No, esa no es la definición de "autista", la gente suele decirlo porque sí, tiene algo de cierto pero no es así, las personas no saben lo que dicen y debería darles pena, a mí por ejemplo me da pena ajena. Las personas suelen decir muchas cosas sin saber, son incultos sobre un tema y aun así dan su opinión, da tristeza. Deberían sentirse avergonzados, eso es algo muy serio como para burlarse así. Si no lo saben, es mejor que no hablen. – él me examinaba, intentaba grabarse mis reacciones y analizarlas, comprender que pensaba.

\- Vaya Cloud, tú eres muy listo. – pero lo único que mostraba era sorpresa, no había mucho que descifrar.

\- No es ser listo, sino culto, investigo lo que no se para no pasar vergüenza ni sonar incoherente. – me explicó, de nuevo.

\- … - no sabía que decir al respecto, no espere algo así de él. O, bueno, sí pero mi cabeza seguía sin comprender las cosas del todo. Cloud siempre tuvo ese efecto en mí, que con el tiempo fue cambiando, gracias a él.

\- ¿Y bien? – inquirió.

\- Y bien ¿Qué? – pregunté, sin entender.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es un autista?

\- Bueno, ahora que lo dices no tengo ni idea, suelen decirle así a la gente que se la pasa sola y es muy callada. – mi dedo índice estaba sobre mi barbilla, en una pose "pensativa". Poco a poco baje mi mano para observarlo a él, sentado a mi lado en aquella piedra que llamaba cama, con moretones por toda su blanca piel, y sus labios partidos, su apariencia estaba realmente descuidada, se veía delgado y débil, cosa muy rara para lo fuerte y decidido que es Cloud, digno de un líder. Me provocaba sacarlo de allí y llevármelo a la fuerza pero no podía, me provocaba abrazarlo y acariciarle los moretones para calmarle su dolor, besar la sangre seca que caía de sus partidos labios y mostrarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dulce, deseche esos pensamientos con rapidez y lo escuche, como siempre.

\- Un autista es alguien que tiene deficiencia del desarrollo mental, y eso les afecta en varias cosas, como ser sociables, estos tienen comportamientos extraños y hacen cosas inusuales y las hacen repetitivas veces, es una enfermedad Zack, una enfermedad muy seria. La única diferencia a un retrasado mental, es que ellos destacan en algo, son unos genios en algo, y sin siquiera haber aprendido a hacerlo previamente. – lo sabía, él estaba esperando una respuesta de mí, una que nunca llego pues mi cara de confusión era tal que Cloud empezó a burlarse de mí, risa tras risa, hasta desviar el tema por completo, logrando sonrojarme de vergüenza.

\- ¡Si te sigues riendo tanto morirás de la risa! – repliqué con un puchero, eso no hizo más que aumentarle la gracia al asunto.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Todo lo que se te ocurre para defenderte? – y más burlas, me comenzaba a hartar de esto, eso hasta recordar el día en que lo conocí, creo que es el único momento de mi vida en el que he visto reír a Cloud tanto como ahora, sonreí. – Bueno, déjame explicarte que son muy pocas personas en la historia que has "muerto de la risa", y vaya que saber esto solo lo hace más gracioso. Te diré, que algunos que han muerto de risa ha sido por asfixia, paro cardiaco e incluso por causas aún más ridículas, que fueron ocasionadas por una risa crónica, suena cómico ¿cierto?, cuando lo investigue por primera vez lo que más me causo risa fue saber que una de las tantas personas, un pintor, murió de la risa por escuchar a una anciana decirle que pintase a Cleopatra usándola a ella como referencia. – Cloud realmente se divertía con eso, yo por mi parte no pude evitar unírmele ¿una anciana?, sonaba ridículo. En eso se nos pasó el día, entre anécdotas, risas y contar nuestro día a día. Noté lo mucho que extrañaba a Cloud, y no pude comprender cuanto hasta el momento en que me di cuenta de la verdad. Y solo puedo describir ese día como _dulce_. Realmente lo quería y por ende, lo extrañaba.

Fue hasta una semana después, que llego el amigo de Sora, el hermano de Squall. Su nombre, Riku. Y este no venía solo, sino con el "segundo hermano de sangre", Vanitas. Todo lo que supe después, es que Aerit, es adoptada.


	5. La Verdad Descubierta ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Capítulo 5: La Verdad Descubierta. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?**

Sé que muchos querrán llegar al inicio de esta historia, donde comencé a contar, la actualidad, el momento en que me encontré con mi maestro. Actualmente aun intento descifrar aquello que tanto me molesta, lo mismo que me ha hecho perder noches completas de sueño desvelado, la razón que Cloud no deseaba contarme, y sí puedo asegurar que llevo bastante contando los acontecimientos pero… no es el momento para llegar a esa parte de la historia, no la entenderían, por ello por favor ténganme paciencia, aunque sea mucho pedir. Hasta entonces sigan escuchando mi historia, para poder completarla y llegar a ese punto. Para mí también es duro… fue mucho tiempo en que perdí a quien consideraba un padre y no ví a mi mejor amigo, a Cloud, como debí. Si tan solo pudieran… escúchenme, apóyenme, ayúdenme a terminar mi relato… sé que suena egoísta pero lo necesito para poder entenderlo, entenderlo a él, es necesario para poder superar mi culpa e incluso mi estúpida ingenuidad. ¿Será… demasiado pedir?

No retrocederé, no me rendiré. Es por eso que volvamos a ese entonces, cuando llegaron ellos, los hermanos de sangre de Squall y el amigo de Sora. Tanto tiempo sin ver a Cloud empezaba a afectarme, y realmente no me gusta sonar ridículo ni mucho menos dependiente pero lo necesitaba, demasiado. Fueron largas noches de planear y ponerse al día con aquel par, quienes me contaron cosas que creía imposibles, sin embargo independientemente de la poca confianza, tuve quien me lo confirmara, además sonaba coherente. Supongo que se preguntaran quien me confirmaba mis dudas, no, no era Squall… las cartas que me llegaban de él normalmente no contenían aclaraciones, en lo absoluto. Era Génesis.

Se perfectamente que no suena a una fuente confiable, después de lo que ocurrió Angeal se distancio de mí y Sephiroth jamás se encontraba en el pueblo, verlo era casi imposible. Pensarán, ¿sí Angeal no quería verme, cómo es que Génesis quien es su mejor amigo, me ayudaba? Sencillo; Génesis no me tenía rencor, porque él se identificaba conmigo y me tenía gran estima, aún la posee a su muy retorcida manera. Génesis al ser de gran importancia tenía acceso a información secreta, me hubiese contado y ayudado más si no lo tuviesen tan vigilado. Aquí, es donde Génesis comienza a tomar gran importancia en la historia y pronto sabrán por qué.

Si en algún momento tuve dudas de los que me rodean, fue en ese tiempo. En el que me vi obligado a desconfiar hasta de mi propia sombra, sin mentir ni exagerar.

Así fue como pasó…:

Era un día caloroso, se sentía tranquilo y silencioso. Después de todos los sucesos muchos de mis conocidos no estaban disponibles, no tenía con quien conversar, Angeal no me dirigía la palabra, Sephiroth no estaba, Génesis estaba desaparecido sin manera alguna de contactarlo, Tifa estaba encerrada en el manicomio… sin dejar pasar a cualquier visita y Vincent…él seguía desterrado, sin noticias sobre él o su paradero.

Justamente por eso terminé visitándolo a él, a Cloud. Es por eso que grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con **eso**, la celda de Cloud estaba vacía y con un par de hombres extraños dentro de ella, entre en pánico, los pensamientos no me llegaban con claridad, cada poro de mi piel sintió la desesperación en su máxima expresión, Cloud… ¿Dónde estaba Cloud? No dejaba de preguntármelo, ¿Dónde podría encontrarse? ¡¿Dónde?! Él… ¿estaría bien? ¡¿Por qué esos hombres estaban allí?! Una desagradable sensación recorrió mi pecho inquietándome, tenía que hacer algo, opte por preguntar lo más calmado que pude pero aun así la voz me salió distorsionada y entrecortada, esa sensación se incrementó, desgarrándome, podía sentirlo… la inquietud, la tristeza, el dolor, la soledad, la preocupación. Fue allí cuando grité.

\- ¡¿Cómo que lo trasladaran?! – exclamé indignado.

\- Lo sentimos, chico. La orden nos fue dada, debemos llevárnoslo. – estaba histérico, la euforia y la frustración estaban a la par, no podía permitirlo ¡no debía permitirlo!

\- ¡No pueden llevárselo así sin más! ¡¿Quién dio esa orden?! ¡Cloud es de este pueblo, no pueden alejarlo de sus seres queridos! – incrédulo ante las noticias agarre a uno de los guardias por el cuello de la camisa, otro de ellos me tranquilizo con la mención de mi maestro, alegando llamarlo para calmarme, lo solté indignado y seguí replicando pero no surtía efecto. Esa inquietud que sentía… definitivamente podía decir que es un mal presentimiento, sin duda alguna.

\- En eso te equivocas, chico. El rubio no pertenece a este lugar, tengo entendido que su nacionalidad es Nibelheim no Gongaga. – me respondió uno de los dos guardias encargados del traslado. Si, lo recordaba, Cloud me lo había dicho pero… hay una razón por la cual él decidió venir al pueblo. ¿Por qué en ese entonces no pude recordarla? Y es tan simple… aun no lo sabía. No supe que contestar. Me di cuenta lo poco que conocía de él, ¿Qué tanto sabía de Cloud? ¿Hasta dónde podía decir con certeza conocerlo? Y la incertidumbre me consumió. Lo siguiente que noté es que estaba en mi casa, con los codos encima de las rodillas, las manos entrelazadas con fuerza y con el rostro encima de ellas… frustrado e impotente.

\- Zack, amor. Ya volví. – la escuche, su melodiosa voz resonó en un gran eco, Aerit. Por un segundo me sentí más aliviado, su presencia siempre conseguía tranquilizarme, ella tenía ese efecto, el de una persona cálida. Su sonrisa… su mirada, siempre podía reconfortarme, hacerme sentir mejor. Y en ese momento, es lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Te quedarás? – murmure en su oído en una sonrisa, llegándole desde la espalda y abrazándola en el proceso, sentí su sonrisa de vuelta y sus manos sujetar las mías. – ¿Estarás conmigo? – susurre de nuevo, rozando mi nariz en su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

\- Siempre. – respondió dándose la vuelta lentamente y abrazándome en el cuello con amor, se puso de puntillas y acercándose lentamente a mis labios replicó – solo si tú también estás conmigo – y acortó la distancia, besándome.

Por mi mente pasó toda clase de cosas… pero el pensamiento más fuerte fue Cloud, él… solo él, la única persona en el mundo que podía hacer mi mundo girar… mi mayor preocupación, en quien más confiaba. Mientras los dulces labios de Aerit recorrían los míos… yo solo pensaba en salvarlo, en que tal vez perdí a mi amigo, en recuperarlo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero solo su nombre se repetía en ella… por un instante ya no era Aerit a quien besaba, no entendía que ocurría pero… era su presencia, su sonrisa y su mirada, la de él.

Y me sentí culpable, no sabía en qué me había equivocado, pensé lo arrepentido que estaba por dejarle solo aquel día, el día que le conté mi relación con Aerit. ¿Me habré equivocado al salir con ella? ¿Hice mal al tomar esa decisión? Y entonces caí en cuenta… ya no nos besábamos pero la intensa mirada de ella estaba sobre la mía, llena de preocupación. Otra vez perdí el flujo del tiempo al pensar en él y otra vez sentí todo menos a ella. Me angustie.

¿Quién sería el responsable del traslado de Cloud? Recordé que Aerit es su prima y empecé a cuestionarme la razón por la cual jamás me contó sus conversaciones con él, ella quien siempre me hablaba de su madre y todas las personas cercanas a ella, me lo cuestione hasta quebrarme en el proceso. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no dijo algún tema relacionado con Cloud? ¿Trataba de esconderme algo? ¿Estaría… mintiéndome? Eso me perturbó, bajo su mirada de incredulidad y preocupación aparté sus brazos de mi cuerpo y retrocedí alejándola de mí, no podía mantener la mirada, me sentí completamente perturbado. Tuve que pedirle que se fuera… necesitaba estar solo.

Trate de ignorar mis pensamientos… Aerit podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás traicionaría a Cloud, lo quería mucho, ella es una chica muy dulce y amable, tan bonita y alegre que cualquier persona a su alrededor se sentiría aliviado con solo tenerla cerca, ella… no sería capaz de algo como eso. Entonces pensé en Tifa, quien fue encerrada en un manicomio por tratar de ayudarlo… y recordé el dolor en su mirada, ¿qué tanto haría ella para poder salir de allí?, sentí la presencia de Tifa como algo pesado y cruel… Entendí lo que sucedía y sujete con ambas manos mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, estaba perdiendo la compostura y si seguía así, también perdería la cordura por completo.

Decidí salir de la casa y despejarme un poco, grave error; fuera del recinto, se encontraba una de las personas de la iglesia, exclamando blasfemias contra el impuro, alegando a Cloud como una escoria satánica. Supe entonces, que cualquier persona del pueblo podría ser la culpable, ¡todos predicaban en contra de personas como Cloud! No podía permitir eso, necesitaba asegurarme de que no fuese algo planeado, de encontrar personas en quien confiar, por eso emprendí rumbo al gran árbol de bobozanas, aquel donde conocí a Cloud por primera vez y el tesoro más preciado de Angeal y Génesis.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi, tanto tiempo sin saber de él me hicieron olvidar su rosto parcialmente, pero su sonrisa característica que siempre suele tener y la risueña voz me sacaron de mí ensoñación, lo observe fijamente, su entre castaño y pelirrojo cabello se balanceaba frente a mí por la brisa, subió su mirada al cielo pensando que palabras decirme.

\- Zack… – pronunció mi nombre lentamente, clavándome directamente la mirada por segunda vez. – La víctima, quien sabe todo y a la vez nada. – sus palabras me confundieron, ¿seguía dirigiendo sus palabras a mí? – Algún día, Angeal tendrá la razón sobre ti, sus expectativas van a cumplirse. Me pregunto, ¿Vivirá lo suficiente para ver florecer a su pequeño lecho? ¿Llegará el día en que su cachorro crecerá lo suficiente como para sentirse orgulloso? Las infinitas dudas ahogan tu ser, dudas que no podrán ser respondidas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Génesis, tan abrumador como siempre. Su sola presencia me confundía más de lo que por sí ya estaba.

\- Para comprender el por qué, debes mirar al pasado. – en su mano brillo una pequeña luz que se mantenía a flote, una magia totalmente desconocida para mí. – Zack, ¿Qué eres realmente? ¿Y Angeal, qué es? – volteo su mirada a la pequeña luz que existía por medio de su propio poder. – Alguna vez te preguntaste, ¿Qué somos? – dirigiéndome la mirada otra vez pude notar la seriedad en su rosto. – Tú problema, es no ver más allá de tu lugar de encuentro. Es por eso que la verdad es invisible para ti, quien la posee justo enfrente de su ser. – baje la mirada lentamente, perturbado. No podía comprenderlo.

\- Somos humanos. – le respondí con sinceridad, sintiendo el peso de mis propias palabras.

\- ¿Es eso realmente cierto? – su pregunta me descolocó. – Tal vez, el único que realmente posee humanidad aquí sea él. – aquel brillo en su mano se transformó en uno amarillo, cálido e inmenso. Su nombre empezó a retumbar en mi cabeza; "Cloud", "Cloud", "Cloud", "Cloud Strife"… Sujete fuertemente mi cabeza, un dolor punzante comenzó a acaparar mis pensamientos, me sentí mareado, su nombre sonaba con demasiada fuerza. Y la luz amarilla se transformó en azul. Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo, miré al cielo con mis ojos expandidos pero este se había transformado, un chirrido resonó desde todas las direcciones, tapándome los oídos traté de aguantarlo mientras caí al suelo de rodillas, el mundo lucía decadente y tétrico, mi respiración se cortó impidiéndome respirar y el mismo dolor, me regresó a la realidad. Mi mirada de incredulidad lo dijo todo, Génesis me miraba desapareciendo las que ahora son pequeñas luces de colores. Me encontré a mí mismo en shock.

\- ¿Qué…? – pregunté aturdido. Hasta el momento, siempre hubo un traidor, el causante de todo. Génesis. Ahora lo tenía claro, siempre se trató de él, ¡siempre! Y no me había percatado, alguien que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para actuar y pasar desapercibido, alguien que pudiese tener los recursos necesarios para trasladar a Cloud sin levantar sospechas, el verdadero enemigo es él.

¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? Me levanté mirándolo muy desconfiado, sentí la traición de quien menos lo esperaba, quise confrontarlo, gritarle, ¡golpearlo! Sin embargo… recordé el rostro de Angeal y sus palabras: "es propiedad de un buen amigo mío, así que no lo maltrates", "el árbol de bobozanas más grande de todos, ten cuidado con él, Zack", recordé el día que me contó un poco sobre sí mismo, su honorable mirada de orgullo tenía un brillo especial en él mientras me hablaba de su amigo, "¿Génesis? Lo conozco desde que era niño. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas, Zack?", recuerdo su sonrisa. Él es el preciado amigo de Angeal, ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería si lo golpeara? Él, el culpable de todo, pero no soy capaz de dañarlo. No si eso podría lastimar a Angeal.

Sentí la impotencia, mis ojos comenzaron a arder muchísimo, siendo incapaz de plantarle cara, me di media vuelta y corrí en dirección contraria. Tantos años de entrenamiento, ¿De qué me servía esta fuerza sino soy capaz de proteger a la personas que aprecio? ¿Para qué tanta fuerza si igual no podía usarla? Génesis para mí no es más que un incordio, ¡hasta Angeal debería reconocerlo! Él es el culpable, ¡él fue! La ira inundó mis sentidos, ¿Qué podía hacer? Angeal entenderá, por unos momentos eso fue lo que pensé pero… él me crio, me cuidó y me entrenó, siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Cuando no tuve a alguien quien se encargara de mí, él tomó mi custodia, nunca fuimos algo, ni siquiera parientes… Y él solo se ofreció. "Yo cuidaré de él". Nunca tuvo la intención de entrenarme para hacerme fuerte, sin embargo al descubrir mi sueño por ser un héroe, me acogió como su estudiante. Le debo todo, no puedo traicionarlo. Mucho menos después de haberlo decepcionado, su mirada fue una de las más dolorosas que he visto, no podría hacerle eso de nuevo.

Y me detuve, deje de correr. Tomé una decisión, si nadie podía ayudar a Cloud, lo haría yo. Si Génesis es el culpable, no pelearía con él, hablaría con Angeal. Si no sacaban a Tifa de allí, la ayudaría también, y si Vincent no le quitaban el destierro, yo me encargaría de honrar su memoria para que se le permitieran la entrada.

No podía caer en la desesperación, no más lamentos, las acciones son lo que realmente resolverán algo. Tenía que llegar al fondo de esto, por Angeal, Aerith, Tifa, Vincent, Cloud y por mí. Es el momento de cumplir mi sueño, yo sería su héroe. Alcé mi mano al cielo y decidido la cerré en un puño. Cloud, iré por ti.

\- ¿Te has calmado? – pegue un pequeño brinco y lo miré rápidamente, estaba atrás de mí y quien sabe desde hace cuánto. – Zack, ¿Por qué tan alterado? – su sonrisa no traía ningún buen presagio. – No puedo creer que tanto te haya alterado ver tu verdadera naturaleza. – sus palabras empezaban a perturbarme por segunda vez.

\- ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! – se impresionó un poco al escuchar mi pregunta, a estas alturas no comprendía qué se supone que estaba pasando.

\- ¿No lo entendiste? – acomodó su mano en su mentón y me observo sin saber que decir. – Zack… ¿Qué es lo que entendiste con aquellas imágenes? – me sentí inquieto con su pregunta, algo fuera de lugar. Le explique que ya sabía de su plan como el traidor, no pensaba caer en sus trucos, estaba algo desesperado y estresado. Él sólo suspiro lentamente. – No, eso no es lo que las imágenes decían. Eso entendiste porque no sabes escuchar. – su mirada se transformó a una de reproche, me sentí tan confundido que por primera vez preferí dejar que se explicara. – Esa luz es nuestra fuente de vida, ella te muestra cosas que son invisibles para ti, la verdad. Zack, ni tú ni yo somos totalmente humanos… es algo que se ha borrado de tus recuerdos, pero si te esfuerzas, estos volverán a ti. – cerró sus ojos lentamente y frente a mi mirada de incredulidad, un ala negra salió de su costado izquierdo, algunas plumas comenzaron a caer dejándose llevar por el viento. Al abrir los ojos y mirarme, terminó de explicarme con unas últimas palabras. – Zack, ¿Quiénes son realmente tus padres? ¿Nunca te lo has cuestionado? Las respuestas, la tiene quien amas en verdad. – se despegó del suelo y emprendió vuelo, quede impresionado con estos nuevos descubrimientos, sentí una pluma acercarse a mí y me sentí maravillado con ella. Volar… sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad.

Aún existían tantas cosas que no comprendía… tantas preguntas. Sentí el viento traerme paz por primera vez. Las palabras de Génesis resonaban en mi cabeza, pensé en Cloud y decidí ir a verlo, no podía permitir que se lo llevaran. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el manicomio y me encontré con los enfermeros preparando las últimas cosas para llevárselo. A pesar de todo, no soy estúpido como todos creen que soy, sé muy bien que le estuvieron aplicando terapia de electroshock. Todos pensaban que Cloud estaba loco, le decían psicópata, y haciendo más memoria para encerrarlo aquí le diagnosticaron falsamente esquizofrenia catatónica. Eso les daba paso libre para hacer lo que quisieran con él a voluntad, si se iba se pondría peor, acá tenía visitas y personas que intentaban ayudarlo, allá tendrían vía libre, totalidad del control. No lo permitiría.

\- ¡No se lo llevarán! – grité con fuerza, deteniendo las acciones de los susodichos. – Le condenan sin pruebas, lo usan a su antojo y ahora ¿Creen que se lo van a llevar? ¡No lo permitiré! – exclamé con fuerza. Ambos se vieron entre sí, sacaron algunas jeringas y empezaron a acercarse a mí, gritaron "seguridad" varias veces, pidiendo refuerzos. Noté el líquido que poseía la jeringa, se trataba de alguna especie de droga. Me prepare para luchar.

Se abalanzaron a mí, intentando clavarme la inyectadora y dejarme inconsciente. Le sujete la mano al de la jeringa con fuerza mientras golpeaba con la rodilla en la boca del estómago al que intentaba aprisionarme, dejándole adolorido en el suelo. El brazo que tenía sujeto empecé a torcerlo lentamente, provocando que exclamara sonidos de dolor mientras soltaba la jeringa, cerré el otro puño y le golpee en el rostro, cayó inconsciente al suelo. Mire hacia arriba y noté el montón de guardias que se postraron enfrente de mí, dispuestos a acabar conmigo y cumplir el recado, llevándose al rubio lejos.

Divise a todos armados, no tenían intenciones de detenerse, me di cuenta de la soledad de las calles, ni una sola persona se atrevía a salir a ayudar, ¿Pero quién querría ayudar a Cloud? Ya conocía la respuesta.

Todos se lanzaron a atacarme al mismo tiempo, no tenía miedo, en lo absoluto. Estaba preparado. Luche por horas, me atacaron tantas personas que pensé que nunca acabaría, terminé por usar mi vieja espada, recordé los entrenamientos con Angeal, las piruetas y los ataques por combos, usé todo lo que tuve a mi alcance para ganar la batalla. Y lo logré, solo quedé yo en pie.

Un montón de ciudadanos empezaron a salir de sus casas, gritaban cosas como blasfemias al demonio, querían mi caída por imponerme públicamente a la decisión de dios. Me sentí fuertemente presionado, mi mirada se deformo a una de preocupación y tristeza, todos me odiaban. Empezaron a lanzarme cosas, alegando que harían ellos lo que los guardias no pudieron. No sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡BASTA! – escuché un gritó cerca parando a las personas, quienes sujetaban toda clase de objetos peligrosos. Reconocí la voz al instante, Sephiroth. – No está permitido hacer justicia por sí mismos, ¿no es esa la regla de su preciada iglesia? – todos se sintieron presionados por las palabras del peli plateado.

\- ¡Él tiene razón! Dejen al cachorro en paz. – otra voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, dejándome más incrédulo todavía. Se trataba de Génesis.

\- Todos váyanse a sus casas, aquí no hay nada que ver. – replicó Angeal viéndome de reojo, dispersando la masa de personas violentas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Génesis, preocupado. Asentí despacio, sorprendido por la llegada de los tres, el pelirrojo solo me sonrió complice y señaló con su mirada la camioneta donde estaban metiendo todo el cargamento, me fije con más cuidado y divise a Cloud allí, sentado con una camisa de fuerza y sus labios sellados con un viejo trapo que lo tenía amarrado firmemente.

\- ¡Cloud! – corrí lo más rápido que pude al lugar en el que se encontraba y le libere del trapo en su boca rápidamente, incluso le quité la camisa de fuerza, al hacerlo lo abracé con fuerza, angustiado. – ¿Te hicieron algo? – le pregunté preocupado. Él incapaz de hablar solo reforzó el abrazo, temblando. Supe inmediatamente que había visto la escena de los pueblerinos lanzándome objetos, quizás también sería el miedo de ser trasladado. Pensé en llevármelo de ahí para evitar que lo capturasen otra vez, lo pensé muy tarde, en ese preciso instante llegó el padre de la iglesia.

Ordenó encerrar a Cloud, enviarlo directamente a Nibelheim, por suerte esta vez no estaba solo, Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal intervinieron convenciendo al padre de no trasladarlo, pero no pudieron hacer nada con el encierro en el manicomio puesto que todos pensaban que está loco. Estuvieron a punto de levantar cargos contra mí hasta que Angeal intercedió por mí, de nuevo. Uno de los tantos enfermeros que noquee, se levantó del suelo despertándose primero, le dieron la orden de llevar a Cloud a su celda. Aún lo mantenía prisionero en mis brazos, no quería soltarlo y dejar que lo encerrarán ahí de nuevo, pero él me susurro que estaría bien y tuve que soltarlo, no sin antes prometerle que lo liberaría de allí sea como sea, lo último que vi de él, fue su sonrisa dedicada a mí. No estoy seguro, pero al ver sus labios moverse a lo lejos, creo que pronunció "gracias, Zack" antes de irse. La presión en mi pecho me impidió descifrar lo demás que intentó transmitirme.

Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal intentaron hablar conmigo, sin embargo todas las personas estaban asomadas desde sus casas, observándonos. Hicieron un ademan de retirarse y me comentaron que pronto irían a hablar conmigo, supuse que todos tendrían cosas importantes que decirme. Angeal aún no me mantenía la mirada por mucho tiempo, supuse que seguiría decepcionado de mí, eso me entristeció. Génesis me despeinó un poco el cabello antes de seguir al par que ya lo estaban dejando atrás. Las calles quedaron vacías, sentí una gran soledad. Como deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes… Preferí evitar pensar en ello y volver a mi hogar.

Al llegar a mi casa respiré profundamente, mucho más calmado. Quería ir a dormir un poco, descansar de tantos problemas. En cambio me asomé en el buzón de mi casa, encontré una carta, pensé en Squall, quizás me mandaría información nueva, sus hermanos habían salido por unos asuntos así que no podría mostrárselas todavía. Aquellos chiquillos eran un par bastante interesante, siempre me sacaban una sonrisa con sus discusiones, con aquel peliblanco de por medio, sin saber dónde meterse. Mire la carta otra vez, sonriendo, fue en ese instante que noté algo extraño… ¿Desde cuándo Squall usaba estas postales?

Entre a la casa para leer la carta en privado, la abrí esperando el característico "Zack" como comienzo y el "Atentamente: Squall." al final. Pero no fue así. Leí la carta inquietamente, jamás había estado tan impresionado en toda mi vida…

"_Soldado de 2da clase: Zack Fair, experimento número 7. _

_Seguramente duda de la procedencia de esta carta. Le escribimos desde Midgar, como sabrá el proyecto que nos llevó a comprender sus genes se llevó a cabo desde el día de su nacimiento._

_Encontramos datos positivos sobre el avance genético en usted, la mutación ha sido satisfactoria, cada vez se forman mejores resultados que la última vez. _

_Su padre autorizo el experimento, así que necesitaremos una muestra actual de sangre. El índice de peligro es del 99.9%. Sin embargo Rufus Shinra confía plenamente en sus habilidades de supervivencia, iremos por las muestras pronto. Rufus le envía un mensaje; "hazme sentir orgulloso, hijo.", se disculpa sinceramente por no poderlo decir en persona y nos envía a nosotros como sus mensajeros. Hojo se encargará de todo respecto al experimento, recíbale con cordialidad y respeto._

_Gracias por su colaboración, sin más que decir: Las oficinas de ."_

¿Rufus Shinra… mi padre…? Esto no podía ser cierto.


End file.
